In some cases, it is necessary to subject newborn infants to phototherapy treatment with strong light rays to counteract various illnesses, such as bilirubinemia, and these strong light rays may injure the eyes of the infant, if not protected. U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,608 discloses an eye shield for protecting the eyes of the infant during such phototherapy treatment. The eye shield of this patent is formed of a series of interconnected strap members secured to an encircling band which extends around the head and across the eyes of the infant and is connected together at opposite ends by Velcro fasteners with the straps extending across the head of the infant and beneath the chin. While the eye shield of this patent does protect the eyes of the infant from the strong light rays, it requires some skill and careful positioning of the eye shield over the eyes of the infant. Also, the straps and encircling band prevent the light rays from contact with the skin in those areas in which it covers and the straps and band may chafe and irritate the skin of a newborn infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,263 also discloses an eye shield for protecting the eyes of an infant during phototherapy treatment. The eye shield of this patent provides a narrow strip of opaque material extending across the eyes and the bridge of the nose of the infant and being removably connected at opposite ends to adhesive tabs positioned on the temples of the infant. The removable connection between the opposite ends of the narrow eye shielding strip and the adhesive tabs is illustrated in the form of Velcro fasteners. While the eye shield of this patent does provide maximum skin exposure while protecting the eyes of the infant, the adhesive attachment of the adhesive tabs to the temples of the infant may cause irritation and allergic reaction. Also, the long strip material extending across the eyes and bridge of the nose of the infant may become displaced and will not effectively cover and protect the infant's eyes.